objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
The Football Gang
The Football Gang is a 2016 Object Masters short made by AzUrArInG. It features Football, Bill, Rock, Brick, Pan, Crazy Face, Battery, Varsity Jacket, and Evil Football. It is also the debut of Dark Face, Rocket, and Chair. It's also the first time Football and Bill had a speaking role since Football Beats Bill. It's also the first time Brick, Pan, Rock, Varsity Jacket, Crazy Face, Battery to have a speaking role. It is also the first appearance of Rock's current personality. This is also the debut of Robo-Guy, but he only as a cameo, he wouldn't officially debut until Object Masters Episode 1: The Debut. Plot Football, Rock, Brick, Pan, Battery, and Crazy Face are seen walking together. Football then tells that they should form an alliance and which they did, but Crazy Face tells them that they did this back a long long time ago, which meant they forgot. Then Football shows the others a cool trick which the all like it. They all decide to go somewhere to eat, Rock says it's that way but ends up falling a cliff. Football then tells him it was the other way, which Pan gets mad and tells him that he always makes mistakes. Ten Minutes later, they are somewhere so they can get something to eat. Suddenly, Bill, Varsity Jacket, Dark Face, Evil Football, Rocket and Chair are near Football and the others, and all 12 attack each other. Bill's friends all retreat and leave him behind, which Bill tries to escape, but Football ends up catching him and the punish him in which Football does the dropkick attack. Finally, Bill gets arrested and Pan asks where is his food and notices Rock ate it but Rock says "What Food" meaning he doesn't know what Pan is talking about, which Pan rages and chases him in a circle. Characters *Football *Bill *Varsity Jacket *Dark Face (Debut) *Rock *Pan *Brick *Robo-Guy (Debut) (Cameo Appearance) *Chair (Debut) *Crazy Face *Battery *Rocket (Debut) *Evil Football Release The Football Gang was released on December 30th, 2016 and was rushed completely (plus re-used clips of Race Riot to finish it and release on 2016). On July 2nd, 2017, AzUrArInG accidently deleted the video, so he re-uploaded the video on that same day, he would also make a remastered version of the short on the same day it was re-uploaded. Reception The short received negative reviews for it's poorly made plot, unfunny jokes, horrible voice acting, rushed animation, stock animation from Race Riot, and more. AzUrArInG himself hated this short, along with The Terror of Doom, and the original Object Masters videos too. Versions of The Football Gang *Original Version --> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7RJb9ROUcVE *Remastered Version --> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bWLt9vmhqGQ Trivia *The first time Football and Bill had a speaking role since Football Beats Bill. *The first time Brick, Pan, Rock, Varsity Jacket, Crazy Face, Battery to have a speaking role. *The first appearance of Rock's current personality. *The first appearances of Dark Face, Rocket and Chair. *The first appearance of Robo-Guy, but only for a cameo appearance, he wouldn't officially debut until Object Masters Episode 1: A Singing Competition *AzUrArInG himself hated this short. Category:Object Masters Category:Shorts Category:Short Videos Category:AzUrArInG Category:Object Masters Shorts